The present invention provides an ultrasonic spray coating system that represents an improvement over the ultrasonic spray systems described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,409,163, 5,540,384, 5,582,348 and 5,622,752, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. The ultrasonic spray coating system of the present invention can be used in the methods taught in these patents, and can also be used as described herein.